Mabel's Diary
by Angie Cutie
Summary: Hey! I'm Mabel and this is my diary! If you have any questions, comment and I'll answer in my next chapter! Thanks! -From Mabel and Waddels
1. Chapter 1

Hi! I'm Mabel. I have a brother, Dipper, who's kind of a nerd. I have a pig names Waddlez.

But, as cute and lovable as I am, I also have an enemy too. His name is Lil' Gideon. I call him Gideon. I am twelve years old, I am looking for a boyfriend, and I like to roll around in grass.

I like sweaters and living in the attic. I am currently living with my Gruncle Stan in a town called Gravity Falls. It's so much fun! So far, I've dated five knomes at once, gone on two dates with Lil' Gideon, which I was forced into, I've won Waddlez in a carnival, I have used magic flashlights to make me and Dipper grow and shrink and much more. Gruncle Stan let me and Dipper take some stuff from the Mystery Shack for free again and I took this diary. I like it. It's so cool! More to come soon!

-Love

MABEL


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! I am back! Okay, this entry is going to be about when I first moved to Gravity Falls, Oregon with my brother, Dipper. He's a big dork, but I love him.

Anyway, when we first got here, he didn't seem too excited to be here. Neither was I, but my parents forced us to come spend time with Gruncle Stan for the summer so I was trying to make the best of it. He, on the other hand, was being a big paranoid jerky-jerk buzzkill, as usual.

Then, I suspected Dipper had a diary, because I saw him with some book. It had a hand on it and a number three. It was weird, but I tried to play it off as some kind of joke. It was weird seeing my brother with a diary.

I met some nice girl named Wendy, who Dipper is secretly in love with, and Soos, who is Dipper's man pal. But, all in all, I really didn't have any friends. I was kinda lonely all day. Working at the Mystery Shack, I mean, Dipper, Wendy, Gruncle Stan and Soos where all there, but none of them really understood me.

You could imagine my happiness when I met Lil' Gideon, Waddels, and my friends, Candy and Grenda, but that's another story, I'm getting ahead of myself.

Anyways, then I met this guy named Norman, who turned out to be five nut-case knobs in a hot vampire robe thingy. Man, did Dipper save my bedazzled behind that day. Hey, I just said he misunderstood me, but I never said he isn't a bad brother.

So it's the middle of the night and Dipper is finishing his book, so I have to turn off my flashlight or he'll get Gruncle Stan and Stan will read my diary and make fun of me because… Hmm. I don't know. He makes fun of a lot of people. Anyway, bye!


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, I have been getting a lot of questions, so I thought I'd take some time off from writing and answer your sweet questions! Shout outs at the end.

The most popular question I've been getting is," Why do you say that you are looking for a BF when Mermando is your BF?" and the answer is that Mermando was my BF.I can't date a guy that lives in the ocean, sadly. But, Mermando was my first kiss and I'll never forget him.

The next question I got was the one I thought was most interesting. It was," If you want an epic summer romance so bad, whats wrong with Gideon?" Well, I'm not trying to be mean, I'm Mabel, I am cute. But, he tried to kill my brother with his magicy powers and he hates my uncle. Sure, he's so super cool, but I didn't really feel good when I went out on a date with him because I could NEVER say no.

The next most interesting question I got was," What inspires your awesome sweaters?" I loved this question. FINALLY! SOMEONE NOTICES MY SWEATERS! Well, I like to look around me and just knit it. Some of my sweaters I just bought, but most of them, I knitted. I have a lot of time on my hands. It's summer and I don't like working for Gruncle Stan, so when he goes out, I knit. My favorite things to knit are animals and shapes, like hearts and stuff.

The next question was," Who do you prefer, Dipper or Waddles?" Well, I wasn't sure how to answer this, because I love Dipper and Waddles the same. But I love Waddels just a smidge more. Don't tell Dipper.

The last question I got was," Mabel, what are your thoughts on Dipper's really awkward and annoying crush on Wendy?" I feel weird because Wendy is kind of a friend to me, but we aren't too close. Dipper is just weird. He and Wendy have a secret love. Everyone knows about it, but keeps it a secret from Wendy. Dipper isn't good at hiding his feelings.

Thank you all for reading my diary! Here are shout outs to the people who wrote the questions:

Robo-goddess

lil ol gravity falls

DidSomeoneSayDipperPines

crackerduck

If I get a lot more questions, I'll write another chapter like this, but otherwise, I'll just answer at the end of my chapters.

Please read my close friend,

.14's stories. If you like this one, you'll love her others!


	4. Chapter 4

It started when me and Dipper where having a syrup race. I won! Then, Dipper showed me another nerd catalogue from the newspaper, but this time, it wasn't only for nerds. It was for Mabels, too! I saw a human hamster ball. Only the coolest invention known to man.

Then, Gruncle Stan came into the kitchen and told us that we were having another family bonding day. I wasn't very excited because of what happened on the last family bonding day. The County Jail was so cold. But then, Gruncle Stan said that we could put on blindfolds and get in his car! That was something I was excited to do! But Dipper wasn't very excited. When we got in the car, it was so cool! I could see with my fingers.

When we got to the dock, Gruncle Stan told us that we were going to go fishing. I am not a fishing kind of person. I am a bedazzling, sweater knitting, pig loving kind of girl.

But then Gruncle Stan gave us these cute fishing hats with our names on them. Sure, he spelled Dipper's name wrong, and the L in Mabel came off, but it showed me that he was putting in some effort. I started to think that today wouldn't be so bad.

Then, Stan brought up the joke book and told us we'd be here for ten hours.

Nothing got any better when Old Man Miguckett got there and started running around. I never understood him. Why does her have a band aid on his beard? Then he started to do a happy jig. I thought it was cute until he said something about danger and started to creep me out.

After he left, Stan got onto a boat and Dipper started saying that if we got a picture of the stupid fish, then I could get my human hamster ball! I was so excited. I was one MILLION percent on board. Then I remembered Gruncle Stan.

I wanted the hamster ball, but if it meant that we had to leave Stan on family bonding day, I didn't want to be a part of it. But Dipper wanted to do it. Twins have to stick together, right? The next thing I knew, I was on the S.S. Cool Dude with Dipper and Soos.

Then, Dipper started worrying again. He even had seventeen cameras. I started to wonder why he brought them, but I didn't question. I threw some overboard just to burst his bubble.

I pressured Dipper into making me Co-Captain and Soos ate fish food. I laughed for a long time and I could hear Gruncle Stan mumbling. I played with a bird and then choked on water. It was fun!

Anyway, when we got to the weird island place, we got chased by the monster fish. I got a piggyback ride from Soos. That was cool. After that, Dipper took a bunch of pictures of the thing and we found out that it was a robot. I thought that we could still use the pictures. I wanted to hamster ball.

So, it turns out, we left Gruncle Stan for a crazy old guy in a robotic fish monster. But afterwards, we had a fun time with Gruncle Stan and took a lot of pictures. I had TONS of fun. I was actually surprised. But when we got home, I had to take three showers before I stopped smelling like fish. I hate fishing. Well, that's it for now. Bye!

-MABEL!


	5. Chapter 5

Note from Angie Cutie (Writer)- Hey! Mabels' back! I'm so so so sorry that I haven't been writing, but I've been busy all summer. I'm so glad that I've finally found the time. Anyway, here you go! I hope you enjoy and please keep reviewing! I love reading what you think of my story so far. Feel free to read some of my other stories, too!

WHY IS THIS CRUEL, CRUEL WORLD SO INSENSITIVE! I finally find something productive to do this summer and it's gone! IT'S ALL GONE!

So, here's what happened. A lot happened that day! I had eaten a whole tube of toothpaste, watched Duck-Tective, and found a cool closet with wax dolls. I made this wax sculpture of Gruncle Stan, right, and it looked so Mabel-icious! Then, I talked in front of people. FUN!

So, when me and Dipper were brushing our teeth, Gruncle Stan screamed. We went downstairs and it turned out that Wax Stan was MURDERED! I fainted! But I think it was more because I forgot to spit the toothpaste before we left the bathroom, and I had accidently eaten too much toothpaste that day.

I was so upset! My expert hand-crafting! Besmirched! BESMIRCHED! So, the cops said there was nothing they could do, bla, bla, bla! But then, something cool happened! Steve fit a whole CANTELOPE in his MOUTH! Oh, and Dipper sneezed like a kitten. It was so cute! It reminded me of my kitten at home.

So, me and Dipper pinned pictures on a board and wrote super-mega-cool police stuff on toilet paper and put it all over the living room. It was fun.

Then, after further consideration, the evidence was clear. But we were wrong. We found out that the murderers were the other wax figures from Stan's collection. It was weird. Their eyes rolled to the back of their heads and we fought them to the death! Wax Figure Sherlock Holmes said he wanted to murder Gruncle Stan, but I think he and the other figures were just jealous for two reasons.

1). Stan was giving Wax Stan a lot of attention.

2). Wax Stan was sparkly, which makes him the overall coolest wax figure that Stan owned.

Well, that's it for now! BYE!

-MABEL!


	6. Chapter 6

Now, this chapter is very important. I am going to start talking about Lil' Gideon. So read very closely.

It all started when me, Dipper, Soos where watching Tiger Fist. Wow. What a great show. Anyway, we saw this commercial for Gideon and I was totally HOOKED! I wanted to go to the Tent of Telepathy so bad that I was about to give up me very favorite headband to see Gideon!

Then he turned out to be a big jerk whose hair is bigger than his whole body. But he seemed legit at the time. I am getting ahead of myself again. Has anyone noticed that I do that a lot? Anyone?

Anway, (I say that a lot! BLARGG!) the next day, after I successfully be-dazzled my face and I coughed up bling on his collar, I accepted his request to go to his dressing room. After that, when I was awesomely transformed into the most Mabel-icious thing that I have ever been transformed into, Gideon was my best friend! But, the problem was, he took it a little further and sniffed my hair.

I mean, it wasn't a DATE- date, it was just, ya know, I didn't wanna hurt his feelings, so I thought I'd throw him a bone. But after how that date went, I was utterly embarrassed to be so sweet, nice and bone-throwing.

After I was forced to suffer through a second date, I was extremely sad when Dipper told Gideon that I wasn't interested. But, then Dipper got a call from that weird Gravity Falls reporter guy, I was happy for Dipper.

But then I found out that Gideon lied to Dipper to get him to go somewhere and try to KILL MY BROTHER. BUT! But if you lie to my brother, you lie to me. I had to stick up for him because he looked so helpless. Long story short, I am awesomely Mabel, I hate Gideon and I rock. MABEL IS OUTIE!

-MABEL


	7. Chapter 7

I was on top of the world that day! But then Dipper stopped the globe and I fell off, but I didn't take it personally. He's just a big dork! So then, Wendy showed us this ladder to the roof and I started to wonder why nobody ever noticed that it was there. But I didn't say anything about it. ROOF TIME! ROOF TIME!

Then, something weird happened. That day, I witnessed Dipper smile at a girl. WHAT!? I know right! He has never smiled at a girl in his whole life, besides me and our mom. And my cat, but that was only that one time when she kept sniffing my hair.

Then she left and I, being the detective in the family, confronted Dipper, the Sidekick, about his crush. At first, he denied it, and said that it isn't like he lays awake at night thinking about her, but that night, I knew he was out of denial when he said, "Uh oh."

The next day, me and Wendy had a random dance pary for no reason, and Dipper was writing on a clip board (which I found under his bed a week later, and all it said was, "I am pretending to write something down.")

So, now I knew about Dipper's little crush, so I told Wendy about The Lammy Dance. Hey, Dipper was the lucky one. I had to do the a cow dance. Mom called it The Cowwie Dance and I ran around the room screaming, " MOOO! MOOO!"

So, anyway, Dipper got all like, " This is not the time to talk about the Lammy Dance!" Then, she started to ask questions, so I felt entitled to show her a picture of Dipper in the lamb costume which I carry around for no reason.

Then, Dipper told Wendy that we were thirteen and my mind went crazy. She's my friend, but come on! She must be stupid or something! She really thinks that a girl who wears amazing colorful sweaters, and still has random dance parties for no reason is THIRTEEN! I went bonkers!

But I didn't say anything about it.

So, she said that she liked Dipper's 'moxie' whatever that means, and she let us go with crazy hormonal teens who liked to punch the roof of a van. I chewed my gum so it looked like a brain!

Then I found out that some people died in a store. This town has such a colorful history! Then Dipper started being a dork again and I got on the ground and spun in a circle.

Wendy called Dipper a little kid. OUCH! Then he punched a metal thing an we were in! FUN! It was full of dust. I could tell. I did the taste test.

And then. I found. SMILE DIP! My favorite of all dips! I like it better then chip dip, or even DIPPER! I love smile dip. But, a couple years before, then banned it in America, so this was like a Mabel's paradise!

After a couple minutes, I thought I'd had too much, but then I started to eat the magic puppy's candy paws and I knew I could go for a couple more. And then, like, twenty after that.

THE FUTURE IS IN THE PAST! ONWARD, AOSHIMA!

It was an extremely fun experience but I didn't wanna eat anything ever again after that. And I only had elevanteen. After that, a nice lady and her husband showed up and showed my how to tie dye shirts. But that won't help me because I make sweaters and I don't like tee shirts. I told them this, and then the man picked me up by my hair. Ow.

We got back in the van and I saw, "You look nice today." What kind of sick joke is that?

-Mabel


	8. Message to readers

Hey everyone! I am so sorry, but I just noticed today that I made a BIG mistake in the story. In chapter two, Tourist Trapped, I said that Dipper had book two when he actually has book three. I am a huge Gravity Falls fan, but I always get confused on the book numbers and who has them. So, thank you TheLPSDragon for pointing that out to me.

Unfortunately, I am still very new to Fan and there was a small mistake in the editing of the chapter. This message is too long already, so I'm just going to say that I had to delete all of the chapters and re-post them. At least the little issue is resolved, so thanks again TheLPSDragon for pointing it out to me and thanks to everyone else who reads. :) :) :)

-Angie Cutie


	9. Chapter 9

Dear Wonderful Readers,

As you may have noticed, I am not writing chapters as often as I used to. The answer to that is that as soon as people started to read, my laptop broke. :( This means that I will have to put this story on a SHORT SHORT SHORT hiatus. I am so so so so so sorry. I hate when people do this, but I have no other choice. My birthday it this month, thankfully and I will be sure to purchase a new laptop as soon as I can and I will be trying to write chapters on my mobile phone. Please keep reviewing! I promise, I will try to get a new laptop in no time at all, but things never work out for me! :) Mabel WILL come back. I am highly excited for the new season, anyone else? I still have a lot more to write and I will ASAP. I just wanted to give you all a quick update as of this moment. Thank you! :) M.M.T.C. (That means: More Mabel To Come!)


	10. Chapter 10

I got a new laptop today! But it isn't working right either so I will be posting, but just not as often until I get it fixed. Thanks for all of your support! I'll post a new chapter ASAP! :) Sorry about all of the stalling! Back to Mabel!


	11. Chapter 11

I am back! It's me, Mabel! Today, I am going to talk about the time when Dipper went missing that day, but I was too busy with Gruncle Stan to notice!

So, we went to the diner where Lazy Susan works,and I found out that Gruncle Stan like her! Like, he LIKE likes her! Then Dipper lost the Manliness game and yeah. So, Stan likes Lazy Susan, right, but he was too shy to ask her out, so I had to step in. I did my best to make Grucle Stan look cool! Lazy Susan LOVED him.

That day was kind of a blur, all I remember was helping Stan. I guess I could have been a little more productive that day, but I was still just getting over my fear of Smile Dip. I miss Aoshima. :( That's it for this chapter, everyone! Thanks so much again for reading! Now, more from Angie Cutie (I know, she's got a lot to say, lately. ) I have to go bedazzle my face again for my sleep over with Candy and Grenda.

Hey everyone! I know this chpter is small, but I just got my new laptop, and I like it but it's not the best. It's from 2007. My dad had it sitting in his room for a while so he gave it to me. But hey, it's better than nothing, right? I'll try to make the next chapter longer next time. I also have a great ANNOUNCMENT!

I have been wanting to do this for a while, and I finally got around to it! Now, you can follow my Gravity Falls account on Instagram! I am always uploading cool Gravity Falls pics and stuff! I wanna do some fun games like Gravity Falls knockout and stuff, but I don't have many followers, so please follow and please please PLEASE give me a shout out if it isn't too much trouble. I am: Gravity_falls_super_fanpage

I also have to ask that if you do follow my Gravity Falls account, then please do NOT say my name on the account because I don't really want people to know it's me. I have a lot of followes on my real Instagram account, but I don't want people to follow the Gravity Falls account just because they like me (I don't post pictures of me, only Gravity Falls pics on this account), I want people to follow me because they like Gravity Falls.

I also have to add that this account is not centered on Mabel like this story is, but it is mostly centered on everyone in the show. So if you have an Instagram account, please follow me and give me a shout out and let all of your friends know abount my account. Thanks again for reading my story! More to come soon! I am also thinking about making a Dance Moms story, since I like that show too. What do you all think? Should I make one or should I just stick to Gravity Falls? Thanks for reading everyone! I have to wrap this up. Bye! Mabel (And AngieCutie) hugs and kisses!

P.S. I had to finish faster than usual, so I didn't get a chance to re-read, so if anything is spelled wrong, I am sorry!


	12. Chapter 12

Hey so I'm back and today I am going to tell you about the time when we had a party at the Mystery Shack! FUNN!

So, I met these cool girls names Candy and Grenda and they are so cool! They are still my BFF's! So anyway, Pacifica Northwest, she's like, this rich girl in Gravity Falls, she is really cool! We ended up having a fun game of karaoke against each other!

It was fun! I was singing and dancing my best, but Pacifica still won the contest. :'(

But I was happy for her and for me because my mom told me that if you have fun, then you are the real winner. So I really won. I never would have said this out loud, but HA PACIFICA!

And the weirdest part about that night was that I saw Dipper a couple times but each time, he had a different number on his hat. Weird.

I was going to ask him about it but he seemed stressed so I let it go because whenever he is stressed, he's either thinking about Wendy, or having trouble going... number two, if you know what I mean.

I was really curious so one day, when he was out in the woods, I looked through his side of our room to see if I could find the hats. If I found one, I was going to pretend to be like Dipper for a whole day. I couldn't find them though.

I thought," He probably sold them to someone in town. Oh well," and I went outside to practice with my Grappling Hook, which actually saved us from falling to our doom! But that's an entirely different story for an entirely different time!

I have to go. Dipper just challenged me to a midnight game of Attic Stuff Golf and he's starting to whine because I'm not writing fast enough. :) Bye my Dearest Diary Friends!

From,

MABEL!


End file.
